1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing devices and testing methods, and particularly to a voltage margin testing device and method for testing a voltage margin of a unit under test.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a computer motherboard, may work normally at a working voltage. The working voltage may vary between an allowable maximum value and an allowable minimum value, that is, the voltage may vary within a certain voltage margin.
To determine an allowable voltage margin, the working voltage may be varied by an adjustment of a rheostat. If the working voltage is out of the voltage margin, the electronic device may give warnings and the rheostat may need to be readjusted. Thus, the testing efficiency and the testing precision are low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a voltage margin testing device and a voltage margin testing method which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.